whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viago
Viago Von Dorna Schmarten Scheden Heimburg (né von Blitzenberg) is a 379-year-old vampire. He is a main character in the film. Biography Early life Viago is originally from Germany. After becoming a vampire, he fell in love with a young human woman named Katherine. She moved to New Zealand, leaving Viago with only a locket with her picture in it. He couldn’t wear it as it was made from silver. Viago had his familiar, Phillip, transport him to New Zealand in a shipping crate. Phillip got the address wrong and Viago’s arrival was delayed by eighteen months. By the time he arrived, she had found a new love. ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (film) At the time of the documentary filming, Katherine was 96 years old and Viago still pined for her. He was living in a flat in Te Aro, Wellington, with fellow vampires Vladislav, Deacon and Petyr. In 2013, Viago and his flatmates attempted to drink the blood of the human Nick, however Petyr ended up attacking him and turned him into a vampire. Nick was welcomed into the vampire group, but Viago and the others grew particularly fond of Nick’s human friend Stu as he introduced them to new technology. Stu helped Viago reconnect with a now elderly Philip via online chat and Viago hung up when Philip began asking why he hadn’t come back to turn him into a vampire. Shortly afterwards, Nick inadvertently led a vampire hunter into the flat, causing Petyr’s death. A fight broke out between Deacon and Nick, causing police officers O'Leary and Minogue to arrive. Viago had to hypnotise them into not noticing anything unusual, and the police instead pointed out several health and safety issues. Viago led a trial against Nick. The vampires carried out the Procession of Shame, despite Viago protesting against this, and banished Nick from the flat. Sometime later the vampires attended the Unholy Masquerade, where Nick brought Stu as his plus-one. As Viago tried to hide Stu, the only human guest at the ball, Pauline, the guest of honour, attempted to attack Stu and the camera crew. Stu killed Pauline’s boyfriend, Julian, with a wooden stake. The vampires and camera crew escaped the ball, only to agitate a group of werewolves into attacking them as the full moon emerged. Stu was seemingly killed by the werewolves, leaving the vampires devastated. A while later, Stu reappeared, having been turned into a werewolf, and helped reconcile the flatmates with Nick and the werewolves. Viago decided to turn Katherine into a vampire so they could be together forever, despite their age difference. ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) After the death of Baron Afanas, the vampires Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja were summoned to the Vampiric Council, of which Viago and his flatmates were members. Viago served to introduce the members of the council. He and the other council members heard evidence from the Baron’s familiar and Guillermo, Nandor’s familiar. Guillermo confessed to the murder, which none of the vampires believed, and they plotted to eat him until Nandor confessed instead. Although all the council members agreed that they didn’t like the Baron, the council sentenced the three vampires to death by exposure to sunlight in a well. The three however escaped with the help of Guillermo and their roommate, Colin. Other Appearances ''What We Do in the Shadows: Interviews with Some Vampires An early version of Viago’s character prominently appears in the 2005 short film ''What We Do in the Shadows: Interviews with Some Vampires, credited as Count Viago. Although still played by Taika Waititi, Viago behaves, speaks and dresses very differently to his film counterpart, who is far more cheerful and assertive. At 229 years old, this interpretation is also a lot younger. ''Dating 101 with Viago To promote the movie and the New Zealand-based dating website FindSomeone, Viago appears in the short film ''Dating 101 with Viago, in which he provides tips on how to gain a date. "Dating 101 with Viago" - FindSomeone ''Vampire's Guide to Vellington Viago stars in and narrates the short film ''Vampire's Guide to Vellington, in which he promotes the city of Wellington to humans and vampires. Viago was also present when the 'W' of the Wellington Blown Away sign was replaced with a blood-red 'V', and met Wellington mayor Celia Wade-Brown. "Behind the Lid - Vellington Sign" - Wellington Airport ''Viago feat. Hurricanes - Poi E Viago appears in the short ad campaign ''Viago feat. Hurricanes - Poi E to promote a rugby match between the Hurricanes and the Crusaders, as well as its halftime show featuring Patea Maori Club. Viago encourages the Hurricanes to practice their dance and poi moves for the halftime show. "Viago feat. Hurricanes - Poi E" - HurricanesNZ Behind the Scenes *Taika Waititi based his performance of Viago on his own mother."'What We Do in the Shadows' Trivia" - iMDb *Each of the main vampires of the film are similar to a vampire from a famous vampire movie. Viago bears some resemblance to Louis de Pointe du Lac from the film Interview With a Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles. *Viago’s name varies between appearances. The 2005 short film credits him as Count Viago. Some sources, such as Vampire's Guide to Vellington, list Viago's full name as Viago von Blitzenberg. In the Dating 101 with Viago video, his name is given as Viago von Grossenhymen. In The Trial episode of What We Do in the Shadows," Viago introduces himself as Viago von Dorna Schmarten Scheden Heimburg. Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows: Interviews with Some Vampires'' *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (film) *''Dating 101 with Viago'' *''Vampire's Guide to Vellington'' *''Viago feat. Hurricanes - Poi E'' *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) **"The Trial" References Category:Vampires Category:What We Do in the Shadows (film) characters Category:What We Do in the Shadows (TV series) characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Wellington residents